


New World

by Coastal_Sunset



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, F/F, F/M, Fluff bc im weak, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coastal_Sunset/pseuds/Coastal_Sunset





	New World

_Amber eyes bore into your skull as you could do anything but watch.You can't breath. The water is coming too fast._

_Where are you..._

_Click.Click.Click_

_Frantic screaming could be heard outside. The water was coming too fast. The eyes.They were multiplying. Its becoming darker_

_What does this mean?_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    
      **def TABLE[( ( --betray(Hodor,( rule(( Ygritte ),-TABLE[foo(ROWS,Stark)][rule()]) ),( TABLE[-350.09 - -( -rule(( mislead(--ROWS) / Ygritte <= -0.82 ),ROWS + dog) )  
    
    != 0.15 <= ( -75 ) == --83 != Hodor != ( ( ( destroy(( rule(-mislead(( TABLE[Arya > Arya][ROWS] ),ROWS),0.07 == --1 * TABLE[( COLS )][-Sansa]) ) < dog,55 /\ 0.58,dog) ) ) )][Arya] )) ) ) >=  
    
    Stark][i] {
    q x += mislead(250.8732) >= rule() / x;
    	( y );
    	if(COLS > ROWS){
    	
    }---------------------
    assert foo(-ROWS) : "One can not simply parse himself"
    def betray(){
    	COLS;
    	y
    }
    def bar(Hodor){
    	--( Jon );
    	( ROWS > -( -mislead(destroy(ROWS,( foo(0.02) < betray(Arya,23) < --0.5 ),-( 0.31 ) + --840.47 > Stark),COLS) < 0.97 ) )
    }
    var Ygritte = ( 800.0122 )
    assert COLS : "One can not simply parse himself"
    var y = -59 <= ( -70 )**
    

\--------

Cherry eyes open 

The sun, rose steadily to the window, brought the pesky waking feeling and the shrunken instinct to get up.You yawn, stretching lazily. You never remember your dreams, but you rarely do. Maybe you should make a dream journal or something.Maybe.

Yawning, you throw on some clothes you scrounged up, sleep still hanging off you like an anchor. And with a growling stomach and a crumpled up shirt, you make your way to the kitchen. At least waking up wasn’t so bad when there was food to look forward to.Making your way to the living room, you falter, scoping around your surroundings. Strange. Something is missing, a thing you should have noticed in the seconds you took just standing there…

  
  


Oh. Right. Roommates. But where is he? …..Is he? Ah!,so that’s the game were playing then!.

  
  


You crouch, you begin the greatest game of Find the Fox™. A lovely tradition in which you scare the shit out of your roommate. You grin as you crept around the living room, sniffing and searching around every nook and cranny there is.

  
  


That's when you spot it, a fluffy tail softly swaying under a heap of blankets on the floor.

You smile deviously. _Gotcha_. With a running start,you jump at him, ripping the covers as you did ,barking rabidly, giving the wanted reaction of startling the dark-furred lupine awake accompanied with his girly scream.

Everything stopped for a minute.

“Kelly….”

You giggle.

“Don't you-” He's not even able to finish as you crumpled over,your laughter echoing throughout the room.

Dashuri,the poor thing, was flushed from ear to tail, glaring at the larger canine. Oh thor, this was too good. He looks like a lil angry dwarf! 

“Stop that!”,he squeaks, yanking at my tail, Growling playfully.

“Not possible little one~” 

“Fuck you, im almost as tall as you”

“Not yet~", You remark in a playful tone that got you another hard yank.

You stick out your tongue at him anyway, dodging a swat to your muzzle,as you ran into the kitchen.

  
  


It was nice.


End file.
